Irony
by singbirdsing
Summary: The Marauders and their wives are deciding names for baby Harry.


**Dislaimer - I don't own anything but Sonia. Everything else is the dear creation of Jo **

**Authror's Note - I love Sirius, and always thought that he deserved happiness. Thats why I gave him a wife. Unfortunately, to keep it canon, I had to kill her off. She was, unfortunately, killed, by Voldemort himself. **

* * *

><p>Lily watched in amusement as her husband of a year, James Charlus Potter, was pacing back and forth, his hands in his hair, "James, dear. Calm. Down. It's not the end of the world." she said, laughing.<p>

James stopped pacing and glared at his wife, but his face softened considerably, "I'm not going to be a good father," he moaned, quite pathetically.

Lily sighed, "So THAT was why you're so upset."

She went over to him, and took his hand. She placed his hand over her stomach, "Hey baby, this is your daddy." She told her stomach.

James eyes were wide with happiness when he turned sharply and started to kiss every part of his wife's face, "Thank you, Thank you, Lily! You gave me the best present in the world!"

Lily laughed musically, before she stopped things from getting more and more intense , "No," she told him sternly, "it could hurt the baby."

James pouted, but then brightened up considerably, "Lily," he said, "What about the baby's name?"

Lily stopped what she was doing and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Before she was about to answer, the fireplace turned green, and Sirius Black, Sonia Dante, and Remus Lupin entered.

Lily hugged her best friend, Sonia, while James gave his best friends, "Man-hugs."

The three Marauders and the two Marauders girlfriends were in idle chat.

"Lily," Sonia said thoughtfully, "You look – radiant!"

Lily gave her a secret smile, and Sonia's almost popped out of her head, "Holy shit, so you're pregnant."

The Marauders stopped their discussion once they heard the p-word, while James whined, "Lily, you said that we could tell them the new _together_!"

Lily glared ferociously at him, "I can't believe you," she snarled angrily, "I am going to be a bloated _whale _that you aren't even going to love_,_ _and_ I'm going to be so big I can rival my sister's despicable husband, _and_ you won't even let me tell my best friend?" and with that note she burst into tears.

James was gaping, "Why do you think I won't love you Lily-Flower?"

Lily sobbed, "Because I'm going to be a fat, bloated whale."

James sighed, "You'll always be beautiful to me."

Lily stared at him, her emerald eyes were full of hope, "Really?" she asked.

James nodded, "Really."

Sirius cleared his throat, "Enough of this, uh, mushy stuff, what's the baby's name." he answered eagerly.

Remus put his head in his hands, and shook his head, while Sonia stared at Sirius, dumbfounded, before smacking him on the back of the head, "Idiot." She told her fiancé, although anyone can see the affection in her voice.

Sirius rolled his eye, before sitting up eagerly, "What's the baby's name?"

Lily sighed, "We don't know yet, Sirius,"

James brightened, "Let's all choose the baby's name!"

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Herbert." Sonia said. Everyone turned to stare at her and she blushed, "What, I always liked that name.." She muttered defensively.

Sirius stared at his fiancé, "When we have kids, by no means, are we calling them _Herbert."_

Sonia gave him a dirty look and huffed.

James asked, "Charlus?"

Lily shook her head thoughtfully, "Charlus James Potter doesn't sound so well.."

"Violet," Lily said, and when everyone looked at her incredulously, "For a girl," she added quickly.

Sonia smiled, "That's sweet, a flower and a flower."

James nodded, "It could be Vi for short…"

Sirius burst into tears, "My widdle Violet." Everyone ignored him, they were used to Sirius's childlike gestures.

Remus nodded, "I like that name, "Violet Lily Potter."

James smiled, "So it's settled, right? For a girl, it's Violet, but what about a boy?"

Sirius smiled happily, "What about _Sirius?" _

Lily scoffed, "No way, am I naming my kid Sirius James, if I do, he's destined to make a troublemaker."

Sonia shuddered, "Think of all of the pranks he would do."

Lily and Sonia shuddered, while Sirius pouted.

* * *

><p>"Meet James Sirius Potter," Harry told the rest of the Weasleys, who were all sitting the waiting room.<p>

All of the Weasleys started to crowd around the small baby that was still in his father's arms. The baby had a tuft of messy black hair, and brown eyes that twinkled, in other words, he looked exactly like Harry, but with his mother's eyes.

"Blimey mate," Ron said, as he held the baby in his arms, "Do you _want _him to be a prankster when he grows older. I mean seriously?"

Harry laughed, not knowing that in a few years, it was true.

* * *

><p>"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! How in the name of HELL did you make NINETY-FOUR detentions in 4 months?" Yelled an irate, Ginny Potter nee Weasley<p>

"Well you see dearest mum, me and Fred..." said James in his defense.

"DON"T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! GOODNESS GRACIOUS, YOU'RE WORSE THAN YOUR UNCLES & THE MARAUDERS COMBINED." She yelled, now thoroughly resembling a saber-toothed tiger.

"We were trying to get the most detentions in 4 months!" said James, nonplussed.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF HELL WOULD YOU WANT THAT!" yelled Ginny, her red hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

Lily and Al watched as their brother was being yelled at, by their mother.

Lily muttered, "What were they thinking, mum and dad, picking James Sirius as his name, the name of two of the Marauders.

Al shook his head, mystified, "I don't know, Little Red, I don't know."

Lily scowled at the nickname, "Don't call me that! I've told you so many times, so why in the name of Merlin's Saggy left –

"Lily, don't talk to your brother that way," said Harry sternly, but he too was watching in amusement at his wife and son's squabble.

Lily smiled sweetly, "Yes Daddy."

Harry rolled his eyes; his daughter was the cunning one indeed. It was strange how cunning she was and she wasn't in Slytheryn, while Al, the quietest member of the family was in Slytheryn, while Lily was in Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>While Ginny Potter was yelling at her son, James Sirius Potter's, antics, two people were watching her.<p>

They Sonia Black and Lily Potter.

The beautiful black haired girl, with blue eyes the color of sky exclaimed, "I knew it! You should never, ever, name your child James Sirius or Sirius James, unless you want him to prank people."

The beautiful red head, with green eyes nodded her head in agreement, "And I thought that Harry was in a lot of trouble. Honestly, driving a _flying car _to school. I don't envy McGonagall, honestly, the poor woman…Having to deal with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and the next generation of Marauders.." she said, shaking her head although there was a small smile flickering on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Review!**

**Love you all!(:**

**Mya!**


End file.
